


Behind the screen

by Pinksins



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Blood Kink, Blood and Violence, Knifeplay, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder, Obsession, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Stalking, Threats of Violence, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-11 19:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20551304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinksins/pseuds/Pinksins
Summary: Kim seungmin's unhealthy obsession with the new camboy yang jeongin leads him down a path of stalking , killing and threatening.





	1. ONE

**BEHIND THE SCREEN**

* * *

Seungmin's hand rested on his computer screen , on it was the playing footage of a young male shyly smiling and removing the white lace top he was wearing in a teasingly slow manner. Seungmin didn't remove his eyes from the scene , he was fousced on admiring every small part of the male on his screen.

He was beautiful. His soft hair was a pinkish peach colour , his bright eyes were a deep dark brown , his skin was pale with a redish hue on his ears and cheeks and his cute innocent expression was full of life and joy. 

He interested seungmin.

He made seungmin's emotions a mess and lead him to be fascinated by his every move , no matter how simple or easy it was , seungmin's full attention was on him.

He made seungmin throw away so much of his real life just to go on his phone and view his long streams and listen to that soft voice of his for as long as he can and see every bit of his simple yet adorable moves.

This boy , yang jeongin , had became everything in seungmin's daily life.

* * *

This obsession started off small , just an attraction seungmin felt as his eyes fell upon jeongin's stream for the first time. 

He wasn't interested in camboys or camgirls of any kind , he noticed them each time he clicks on a porn website though they didn't attract his interest a lot of times. Jeongin was different , he smiled brightly at the camera , his eyes sparkled beautifully at every new notification and he had this little cute lisp every time he opened his mouth to speak.

Jeongin made seungmin smile and giggle , he made him enjoy the first few minutes of the live stream even though he didn't do much , he talked with the viewers as if they were the kindest people on earth and made them feel special for every little thing they've done.

Seungmin liked that. 

To be special and precious in someone's eyes is really all he ever wanted. Jeongin fulfilled that want in only a few minutes and seungmin couldn't help but let himself watch more of the live video , no matter how long , he wanted that feeling again and again.

Then slowly the live became more sexual , jeongin's bright big eyes turned dark and sharp , catching seungmin off guard. His happy welcoming smile turned into this satisfied knowing smirk , as if he knew that he had seungmin in his grip right now.

He turned around in his bed and pulled up his long sleeved shirt up teasingly , looking at the camera with a glint of mischief. 

Seungmin's breath were caught in his throat at the sudden change in atmosphere and his body was reacting to it , His pants were getting tighter around his bottom body and his eyes never left the screen.

Jeongin threw the shirt to the ground and seungmin let out a breathless gasp of surprise at what was underneath it , Jeongin had pink robes wrapped around his body and going down towards the lace white panties he was wearing , ending at the upper part of his hips. 

He let out an adorable giggle turning his body to look at the camera fully again " Like the suprise ? " he questioned.

Seungmin nodded , forgetful of the fact that the other male is unable to see him. 

" Really ? I'm glad " jeongin replied , mostly directed to everyone's comments but to seungmin it was towards him , jeongin has replied to him.

On that night seungmin has followed jeongin's channel on the website then every social media jeongin left linked on his profile.

He was attracted to jeongin and it was just that simple.

* * *

Weeks passed by and that attraction grew. 

Seungmin became a regular on all of jeongin's lives , always commenting on them and sending the younger a lot of money , he also was liking and replying on every post jeongin posts on his social media.

Jeongin knew him well by now. Aware of seungmin's constant sweet words , funny jokes and cute attempts at flirting. He always calls out to seungmin and asks him about his week , listening and adding his own to the written stories seungmin leaves him.

The older male grew more addicted to that feeling of being cared for and listened to , he became invested into everything related to jeongin just so he can get a reply full of love back. It was what his life has always lacked.

The presence of the sweet loving words and efforts , that feeling of it being there just for him and him alone. Seungmin wanted more of it.

And jeongin was able to give him all of that. 

It made him desperate for the younger's existence in his life , to have by his side , pretty smile as he cuddles closer and listens to seungmin with genuine interest and care.

So with all of that desperation creeping into his life , seungmin decided to search every single website or app available to get any information on jeongin.

Hours on his computer , clicking away at profiles of multiple people , trying to figure if they own any connection to jeongin or have encountered him at any specific place. It took a lot of sleepless nights for seungmin and a lot energy to finally get a clue.

He had found jeongin's personal account , it wasn't private so it was easy for seungmin to follow it and scroll through the whole feed.

Cute pictures , mentions of some people , mentions of some places and many more.

All of it helped him gather more informations on jeongin such as his full name , age , hometown , recurring hangout places , faces and names of his real life friends and family and a lot of details on his personality and Likes.

He memorizes every detail , saves every pictures and writes down every name of person or place. 

Suddenly a notification sounds comes from his computer and he looks up , smiling as he notices it's a new live from jeongin.

" Is this my reward ? " he whispers to himself.

He clicks on the notification which sent him into the already starting live with Jeongin waving at the camera , happily saying that today he was finally rewarded for his work on his other job , his job that seungmin now knows is at a cafe.

Seungmin keeps watching , mumbling that this was his prize for his hard long work for many days , just so he is able to feel closer to the younger beauty. 

But it wasn't the end of it.

* * *

Seungmin starts visiting the cafe jeongin is working at , always waiting to see the latter walking up to him with his usual bright smile. For the first few days he doesn't see jeongin at all , making him very frustrated but after four days jeongin came outside of the worker only door , oversized button up shirt on along with short black shorts and knee high stockings.

It was the first time seungmin saw him in real life and in that moment he is sure he has never seen someone more beautiful. 

Jeongin noticed seungmin's fixed gaze , he raised up a hand and waved with the smile still up on his face. Seungmin blushed and waved back shyly causing jeongin to giggle a little before returning to his work.

Seungmin fell even more. 

Visiting almost every day and staring at jeongin through his whole stay , taking in the moves of the younger male in real life , how he bites his lips a lot whenever he comes to be in front of strangers and how he arches the top of his foot a lot when he stands for too long. 

Sometimes seungmin becomes brave , sneakily taking pictures of jeongin as he walks causally towards the tables or as he takes in the orders or when he bends down to pick up any falling pieces of trash. Then seungmin goes back home to admire those valuable small and sometimes blurry pictures of jeongin.

He has set the best picture of him as his lockscreen , whenever he is out for other reasons than to look at jeongin he stares at it and smiles with adoration.

Jeongin became his source of daily energy , not only through the screen with his live streams that feeds into seungmin's arousal as well as emotions but through his actual real life existence.

And he couldn't wait for the day he has jeongin in his arms , all his.

* * *

A month later seungmin noticed the way that old ugly creep was staring at jeongin's ass , how he licks his lips and mumbles disgusting curses under his breath every time jeongin turns around. It made his blood boil with anger.

The creep was disgusting to him , focusing all of his sick attention on jeongin's ass and not even trying to hide it , making everyone roll their eyes at his obviously pathetic attempts at getting off to the younger's body and thinking it was acceptable.

Seungmin understood that jeongin was irresistible , with sweet personality and beautiful appearance but it wasn't allowed for anyone to act like this in public towards him especially in front of seungmin.

Jeongin was _his_ and there was no way he'll let go of someone who dares to look at what is his as simple as that. 

The next day seungmin came in , small knife inside of his pocket. He awaits for the old man to leave the cafe and as time kicks by he tries to calm himself down by looking at jeongin being his innocent self.

When he saw the man getting up , cursing about how this place was for whores and desperate bitches he followed after , pretending he was walking normally in the same direction. Then when he noticed the streets around them being almost empty with one person walking inside a store he pulled the man by his wrist , roughly pushing him into a wall and stabbing the knife into his stomach.

The man shouted loudly in pain as he felt the repeated burning sting of the sharp cold metal getting shoved into the weakest part of his body without mercy. Blood was gushing violently from his stomach , covering both the male and seungmin.

The man coughed up blood , slowly falling down the wall as his body's energy was leaving him completely and his sight was covered in black. He fell down , a big deep cut from his stomach gushing an endless amount of blood as he loses fouces of the world around him. 

Seungmin runs away immediately , entering his car nearby and driving towards his house with a horrifying rush going through his body because of what he has just done. He knows it's wrong yet it was all worth it , the pain and shock on that man's face was satisfying to watch , knowing he has suffered what he deserved was so good.

It made seungmin smile as he showers and imagines how happy jeongin would be right now , going through his day without that disgusting man destroying it. 

He has done the right thing and he doesn't care for anything anyone else has to say.

* * *

Two months later and seungmin couldn't handle it anymore. 

He couldn't keep on watching those lives of jeongin seductively undressing and winking , obeying every word that seungmin writes out to him.

He couldn't keep on watching jeongin run around the cafe , eyes sparkling as he hears the nice words of people around him and shyly waving at seungmin every few times.

He couldn't keep on pretending he didn't want to tie jeongin up in his room with the same tight ropes that younger uses in some streams and have him underneath seungmin , all helpless and responsive to anything the older might have in mind.

He wanted him now and he couldn't wait anymore.

Seungmin's eyes turned back to the screen , the live vidoe was now showing a naked jeongin with his pretty hands crassing his plumb thighs. He was much more prettier than any other time , his bright eyes inviting seungmin in , making him focus on jeongin and only jeongin.

" Soon , darling. I'll come for you and finally we will be together , _forever " _ he whispered in a deep tone , hand on the screen as he keeps on watching the younger.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello , how did you find the first part of this two shot ? I hope you enjoyed !
> 
> This is the intro and the next part is mostly the whole story happening in present time , I'll try to update it soon enough.
> 
> Anyways thank you for reading and if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask. bye bye. ♡


	2. TWO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungmin has finally being able to get jeongin in his arms for his own pleasure.

**BEHIND THE SCREEN**

* * *

The loud knocks of the air hitting the window filled the silent room , they were loud and harsh , they could almost distract any person from their work. Jeongin was in luck as he has managed to sleep peacefully through it , with a little help from his headphones.

His chest was raising up and down , suggesting a very calm and relaxed sleep. 

Though not for long.

Seungmin's hands reached down to the bottom of the glass window , holding the wooden part and pulling it to open a way for him. He easily succeed it , a wide grin formed upon on his face at that fact.

He sneaked inside , gently taking one of his legs and entering it through the medium sized window , in a fast motion his upper body went inside as well then with a deep breath he got his other leg into the room. Then he went back to look behind , taking his blue sport bag from the ground of the outside and into the inside.

Seungmin closed the window. His dark dull eyes looked away , turning to stare at the peaceful sleeping body of his precious jeongin. 

A wave of comforting warmth ran through his chest , it reached to his heart and the beat of it got louder and faster , banging painfully inside of him. He couldn't help it , not even one bit.

In slow careful steps he begun inching closer to the bed where jeongin lied. 

Then at last , there he was , next to the bed with his face slightly bent down as he looks down with absolute admiration at jeongin's figure and directly his stunning face. 

He leaned down , getting his face closer and closer to the younger's , he stops before he slammes their faces together and tilts his head to the side and as gently as possible he gives a small peck to jeongin's closed lips.

That peck , even with how small it was made seungmin's chest tighten in with a small ache of love. It made tears gather in the corners of his eyes , tears of finally reaching to the person he has longed for since a long time.

He backed away and reached to his bag , taking out a pink roll of rope , a small pocket knife and a bottle of strawberry lube. He set a few of them on the white woode table near the bed only taking the ropes with him as he crawls in light movements on top of jeongin. 

Seungmin holds up jeongin's hands in one of his , he uses the other to take the rope and as tight as he can he ties the younger's wrists together.

Through the sudden throb on his hands and the constant feeling of another weight near him , jeongin opens his eyes.

His vision is blurry at first , blurred spots of a figure in the darkness of the room catches he attention , he panics and tries to sit up though he fails as he was pushed back down with a hand resting on his chest.

The person took the headphones off of his ears , allowing the loud sounds of air to be brought up along a new low voice that jeongin has never heard before.

" You woke up , How was your sleep ? " it was simple question in a causal friendly tone.

" Who are you ? " jeongin asked with fear dripping in his voice , he ignored the question from before as he was unaware of who was even asking it.

With a sigh the guy answered " It's me , seungmin. You didn't expect to see me in real life huh ? " 

Jeongin's eyes widened , they shook as he was looking back at seungmin , absolute confusion taking over his mind because this seungmin and the one he was used to hearing from appeared to be very diffrenet.

" Suprised ? " seungmin laughed at the horrified expression on jeongin's soft features.

" What are you doing here ? " jeongin swallowed the lump in his throat and questioned loudly.

" I'm here to make you mine " seungmin replied in a calm tone as if what was happening was a normal every day thing.

To explain his words even further , seungmin's hand reached to his small sharp knife from before , he directed at the bottom of jeongin's shirt and cut up through the white fabric.

The shirt opened up to reveal the soft pale skin of the younger's body that was hidden underneath. 

At the sight of it seungmin licked his lips.

" Now don't resist me , understand ? " his voice was demanding , threatening and horrifying for jeongin. 

The sharp metal in seungmin's hand shined cleary , sending jeongin's mind into a state of frozen fear , he was panicking at what might accrue if he disobeyed what he was being told.

Seungmin could easily kill him right here , right now and leave him to rot for any soul to find. 

" Good boy , always so obedient " seungmin praised him with a soft smile.

* * *

The once silent room was now full of more noise than the air hitting its windows roughly.

Jeongin lied on the soft sheets of his bed , tied up with blue ropes , shirt ripped apart , pants and underwear pulled completely off. Leaving him naked and exposed.

Seungmin was sitting on his bed , between jeongin's slim thighs , his hands tracing invisible ghost like lines over the skin.

" I have always wanted to do this .. " seungmin breathed out " it's like a dream come true " he chuckled.

His fingernails started digging into the pale skin of the younger's thigh , pink bright lines appeared with it. Jeongin let out a low gasp at the gentle sting that came with it.

Seungmin smirked down at him " Enjoying this , aren't you ? " he whispered.

Jeongin gave no response back. Only swallowing the hard bitter taste that was filling his mouth , hoping and praying in silence for this to end already.

Seungmin's brought up the lube and put up some of it on his fingers , he leaned down with the fingers to jeongin's hole then gently and slowly inserting them in. Jeongin let out a loud hiss , seungmin's wet cold fingers surprised his warm body with the sudden connection.

The digits were thrusting in and out of him in slow careful movements. Jeongin hated it , he really did. 

Seungmin was careful with him , somehow bringing a feeling of pleasure to his tired body yet also a lot of fear. Jeongin was not able to understand how.

Seungmin stopped moving his fingers inside of jeongin , he reached towards an item next to him , a sharp glowing item.

Jeongin's heartbeat got faster at the sight of the knife , his eyes watering as fear was starting to take over his mind. 

Slowly , seungmin held the tip of the knife onto jeongin's thighs and ran them up , creating red lines upon the younger's skin. Jeongin hissed at the fast needle like pain he was feeling.

At the sight of delicious red liquid dripping down his beloved's body , seungmin became even more aroused , starting to become much more violent with the knife.

Instead of small light cuts he was making rough big wounds that were bleeding out very much. He loved seeing them appear , he loved the way they beautifully decorated jeongin's unmarked pure skin , he loved the fact that he was the one making them and no one else managed to be do it.

Seungmin threw the knife away then leaned down to lick at the red bright blood oozing out of the wounds , hungrily sucking and licking it off.

As seungmin was sucking on his blood , jeongin's tears have already escaped. He was crying silently , biting hard on his lips to prevent any noises from leaving and closing his eyes in order not to see the horrifying sight of the reason he was in pain.

The scars were throbbing and the wounds were stinging , they all brought a painful ache and burn to his sensitive body.

He wanted this all to end , for this to stop and for seungmin to leave him alone. But when he felt something bigger entering him , he knew he was too hopeful.

Seungmin held jeongin's leg over his shoulder and lined his erection close to his hole and slide it in slowly. 

The older male looked up in a delusional amount of hope to view jeongin's reaction. 

Tears falling down.

Teeth biting onto lips.

Eyes closed.

Face flushed red and sweat dripping down it. 

Seungmin chuckled " Open your mouth , doll. Let me hear your voice " his tone of request was demanding and terrifying to hear.

Jeongin obeyed immediately , removing his teeth away from his shaking lips and letting his mouth be opened wide.

Seungmin rocked his hips forward , roughly thrusting his cock inside of jeongin's hole , his moves getting faster with each thrust almost like a wild animal who has lost control. His breathing became low and unstable as he was using his energy into moving his hips in hard and fast thrusts.

Though in his mind it was all worth it when he saw how jeongin arched his back as seungmin was slamming deep into him and a loud broken moan leaving his mouth.

Seungmin continued on with his rough treatment , drinking up every pretty expression and noise jeongin was showing him. 

Until he felt himself close to his climax. Then he smiled down at jeongin " Doll , I have a request before I cum.. " 

Jeongin reply was interrupted with soft moans and stuttering " ..wha..what..is..is it ? " 

" Say I love you seungmin " 

Jeongin wanted to scream out a loud disapproval _no_ but his mind played back the image of seungmin above him with that cursed knife , it made him shiver in fear.

" Of..cou..course ! " he shouted the reply in hurry.

Slowing his pace , seungmin leaned down and softly kissed jeongin. Then he pulled up with a smile and returned to his fast painful thrusts.

" I..lov..love you..seungmin.." jeongin whispered the words , more tears following after.

Seungmin came , his semen filling up jeongin completely. And he was pleased with everything that he has done until now.

All of his hard work payed off and here he was , in the same bed with jeongin after having sex with him , just like he imagined for so long.

" You are finally mine " he mumbled in disbelief.

**THE END.**

**THANK YOU FOR READING "BEHIND THE SCREEN" **

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello , how was this last part of the two shot for you ? I'm hopeful that you will enjoy it.
> 
> It came out a bit messy but I'm still happy I finished it at last. Might even mess around and make this a series , who knows ? Lol
> 
> Anyways thank you for reading and if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask. bye bye. ♡


End file.
